Meeting at the Afterlife
by YFIQ
Summary: Several dead characters from various series held a discussion regarding somewhat relevant things in their own respective series. Meanwhile, Uso wakes up from an awful nightmare that barely made sense...or does it? Contains some random voice actor allusions and also features Oy Nyung, Mami Tomoe, Rikishi, Kamina, Hughes, and Waku.


"Hey guys, if you're wondering...my daughter is liked by many kids in her class, but it's a shame that I can't be there for her anymore." Hughes sighs.

The old man puts down his cards and said, "We get it, you love your daughter, can you please shut the hell up already?"

"Forget it Oy Nyung, he'll always go on about his daughter since he have been on it since the day he joined us."

"I know Rikishi, but to think that he would be doing this for how long...I mean how long has it been? Being that people have been going on about heaven and hell, with this idiot around, this afterlife is worse than hell!" said Nyung.

Hearing this, Hughes frowns and said, "Oh c'mon, don't be like that, my family are now alone and who knows what could happen to them."

"They might even get hurt by bad people out in the public."

The count and a boxer both groans while while a young girl asked, "Have he always been like that since he got here?"

"Yes Miss Tomoe, he's been that way the whole time." said Nyung.

After few minutes of silence, the count continues, "Sorry about your head, I know how it felt."

Mami Tomoe looks at the count and said, "How would you know how I feel? My head was bitten off by a witch!"

"And I was beheaded by a guillotine, same thing." said Nyung.

"I was killed in front of my juniors, I hate to think about how they'll have to go through with this." said Tomoe.

"Was it broadcasted on national television?" Nyung asked.

Rikishi folds and said, "I thought we're playing poker, not misery poker." as he got up, walked past the couch where Kamina was sleeping and left the room.

"You know, he has a point, we need to stop this." said Nyung.

Mami Tomoe nods in agreement as they proceeds to continue their game of poker.

"Hey, what happened? Who are you people?" someone yelled.

Kamina falls off the couch and said, "Wha-wut?"

Hughes sighs and said, "This is depressing isn't it? People are getting killed at a younger age." as he looks at Mami Tomoe before turning his head toward the new guest who happens to be a young teenager around the same age as the midget he knew in the military.

"What is your name?" asked Tomoe.

"Who am I? I'm Waku Takeshi, just finished piloting that awesome mecha when suddenly, this happens...what did the guy with the glasses said about people getting killed at a younger age? What's going on here?"

"You're dead, welcome to the club." said Nyung.

"There's no need to feel bad, this place is for character's death that change the tone of the series so the audience will know the writers are for real." Tomoe added.

Waku begins to back away and said, "You people are kidding right? There's no way...there's no way...I can't be dead..."

"This couldn't be..."

Kamina sat up and said, "Face it kid, you're dead!"

"NO!" the teenager screamed before darting away.

"DAMN IT!"

Oy Nyung sighs and said, "Give him time, he'll come around."

Tomoe nods in agreement as they continue their card game.

"You know, something about the kid's voice sounded awfully familiar...just couldn't put my finger to it." said the count.

"You know old man, you did talked about some kid Uso a lot, about how he's a promising pilot who can lead the resistance if he can believe in himself, just like my little bro come to think of it." said Kamina.

"You could be right but I'm sure Uso will be fine, at least he didn't die after his first battle." the old man said.

Everyone in the room cheerfully laughed.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shakti runs into the room and said, "Uso, what's wrong? This is the fourth time this week that this happened."

Uso took several deep breaths as he begins to regain his composure and said, "I had an awful dream."

"Uso...what dream was it this time?" Shakti asked.

"It's really weird...I dreamt that I was with my classmates at school...I was piloting a massive mecha, even bigger than the V2 Gundam and I won."

"I was actually happy and we celebrated...then suddenly...I blacked out and I met some people saying that I'm dead!"

Shakti holds onto Uso and said, "Uso..."

Uso wipes off his sweat and continues, "The count was there...then there were few people I never seen before, what a horrible nightmare."

But then, Shakti said, "It's a dream right? Please don't let it be a sign...Uso..."

"Shakti, there's no need to be that worried." Uso chuckled.

"I mean the previous dreams are weird and for some reason I could still remember."

Shakti begins to panic and said, "But it could come true!"

Uso comforts his friend and said, "Shakti, there's no way it can happen, remember I told you about them before, including the one where I was beating people to death with a bat...then there's a adventure with a samurai riding a motorcycle, where that come from?"

"Then there's that dream where I was homeless, fought against some highschool students and I turned into an evil bird...demon...thing..."

Seconds later, the Gundam pilot starts to freak out.

"What the heck is it with these dreams? Why are they haunting me? Why? None of them made any sense...Why?"

"WHY?"

Watching her friend having a mental breakdown made Shakti decides not to tell Uso about the "contract" she has and carefully made sure her soul gem is out of sight, fearing how he might react.

"Maybe one day...I will tell you..." thought Shakti as her face begins to darken.


End file.
